EL BIEN Y EL MAL
by 39medalla
Summary: Otro fanfic de mi pareja favorita.


_**El Bien y El mal.**_

Cheshire sabe muy poco sobre el amor.

El no sabe que es el calor de un abrazo de una madre (que suprimió en la memoria de su madre y su muerte). El no sabe que son las caricias, el no sabe la importancia de un enorme primer beso (no importa que nunca lo haya recibido). El ni siquiera sabe el significado completo de la palabra amor.

Alice sabe mucho sobre el amor.

Ella sabe que son los abrazos de una madre sabe que es lugar más seguro. Ella sabe que enamorarse, es como sembrar una semilla, sólo necesita ser cuidado correctamente y dar la atención adecuada antes de la floración con un significado más especial. Ella sabe la importancia y la grandeza, de un primer beso (y, como tal, no lo ha regalado).

Cheshire sabe muy poco acerca de la vida.

El no sabe las alegrías del placer (nunca ha sentido la necesidad de entregarse). El no sabe que es el sonido de la risa de un bebé (debido a su fragilidad e inocencia, y el no podía soportar estar cerca de algo tan puro e inocente). El no sabe (no recuerda) los juegos que jugaba de niño, ni tampoco se sabe por qué jugaba.

Alice sabe muy poco acerca de la vida.

Ella ha visto la vida a través de las ventanas de su habitación. Ella nunca ha jugado con otras niñas, como las niñas deberían hacerlo. Ella no se arrepiente de su nacimiento, no se arrepiente de haber nacido como es. Ella no se arrepiente de las decisiones que ha tomado. Tal vez, cuando ella sea un poco mayor, cuando ella se un poco más sabia, ella se arrepentiría, pero el futuro es algo de lo que Alice sabe muy poco.

Cheshire sabe mucho acerca de la muerte.

El ha visto la caída de imperios enteros, ha visto personas masacradas y asesinadas y cuervos alimentándose de ellos. El ha visto a los niños en los abismos del infierno.

Alice sabe mucho acerca de la muerte.

Ella sabe que la sensación de la sangre. Ella sabe que es el sonido de los huesos crujiendo como ella destroza el cráneo de un soldado. Ella sabe que es el olfato, el tacto, el arte de la muerte. Ella sabe que se ha acercado varias veces a la muerte, miles de veces, y sin embargo siempre hay alguien que muere en su lugar.

Ellos saben muchas cosas. Y no saben nada.

Cheshire le enseña a Alice acerca de las estrellas. Alice le habla de la muerte y de la vida, y Cheshire se queda callada y ofreció un hombro para llorar cuando los recuerdos eran demasiado duros y demasiados brutales para Alice.

Cheshire no decía nada de la vida y la muerte, hasta que una noche Alice le dio a abrir las heridas y las cicatrices. Es en la voz de Alice la que se escucha, persuasión del dolor y la pena. Es en el hombro de Cheshire en el que caen los recuerdos, los recuerdos con ella, y, finalmente, finalmente, ayuda a cerrar las heridas.

Es una noche, tan similar y tan diferente al mismo tiempo, que aprendieron del verdadero amor.

Alice busca en el centro de sus recuerdos, y dice adiós a su familia. Ella le dice adiós a los recuerdos que se ha aferrado desesperadamente. Cheshire toma la mano de Alice, y entrelazan sus dedos, y permanece en silencio y Alice habla.

Alice: ¿Sabes la importancia de un primer beso?

Cheshire: ¿Cuál es la importancia de un beso?

Alice: Es algo sagrado para una persona. Dicen que su primer beso es la primera vez que confía en alguien que no sea su familia, con su cuerpo, total y completamente.

Cheshire: Son sólo los labios (respondió Cheshire, sinceramente confundido) ¿Y cómo es confiar en alguien?

Alice aprieta con mayor fuerza la mano de Cheshire. Cheshire, en un primer momento, se estremece desde el contacto, pero luego se relaja un poco.

Y luego se besan.

Los labios de Cheshire no responden y se aflojan al principio; Alice siente una presión en su interior y por debajo de su corazón y teme que ella pudo haber cometido un error y uno muy grave, se mueven con movimientos cuidadosos y tímidos. Cheshire se aleja y esta sin aliento y permanecen en silencio.

Y entonces Alice mira a Cheshire y el la besa de nuevo, con un beso más firme. Alice se incomoda un poco, pero se relaja.

Es la primera vez que Cheshire ha dicho adiós a su pasado, y hola a su futuro.

Cuando se dejan caer hacia atrás, comparten una mirada, comparten una risa. Sus manos están entrelazadas una vez más.

Es la primera vez que han besado a otro ser, y la primera vez que han confiado sin lugar a dudas, en alguien más.

Cheshire puede sentir que la mirada de Alice mirando, mirando su alma, mirando su corazón. Y las palabras se repiten.

Alice: Con usted, puede que no sea tan malo.

Es la primera vez que Cheshire deja caer una barrera final, la barrera entre ellos y el mundo.

Es la primera vez que Alice ha sentido la mano de otra persona sobre la suya, despojándola de la ropa.

Alice: Yo debería estar avergonzada...

Es la primera vez que Alice dejo que otra persona toque su corazón.

Alice: Pero... cuando estoy contigo.

Es la primera vez que Alice ha visto el color en los ojos de Cheshire, ámbares teñidos de un blanco sobrenatural, de la luz de la luna.

Alice: Se siente como que me ahogo.

Es la primera vez que Cheshire ha visto el color en los ojos de Alice, esmeraldas que le recordaba al color de la esperanza.

Cheshire No... Digas esas cosas.

Es la primera vez que Alice ha tocado los símbolos en el cuerpo de Cheshire. Ella traza con cariño en la memoria de cada marca, cada una de ellas, y cerrando los ojos cuando las lágrimas caen.

Cheshire: Me hace sentir como si me podría perder...

Es la primera vez que Cheshire se dejó tocar de tal manera. Los dedos de Alice calman el dolor, aunque sea temporal el alivio puede ser para siempre.

Cheshire: Y yo…

Es la primera vez que Cheshire siente la piel desnuda contra otra piel desnuda, ya que se acerca para darle otro beso.

Cheshire: No te quiero perder…

Es la primera vez que Alice se mira en los ojos de alguien y no ve más que aceptación.

Alice: No te preocupes…

Es la primera vez que no requieren palabras.

Alice: Yo no te voy a dejar.

Es la primera vez que se mueven en una danza, tan diferente a la danza de la muerte que han conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Es la primera vez que Alice echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el desenfreno, sin aliento.

Más que mil palabras.

Mil confesiones.

Es la primera vez que Cheshire cierra los ojos y pide y reza por algo que no puedo describir.

Más que mil pesadillas.

Fueron mil recuerdos.

Es la primera vez...

Que tuvieron mil posibilidades.

Y mil inicios.

Es la primera vez…

Que tuvieron mil preguntas.

Y mil respuestas.

Es la primera vez que dejaron de ser ellos.

El viento golpea un acorde final.

La sinfonía es más fuerte.

Ellos saben mucho acerca de las cosas. Y ellos no saben mucho de algunas cosas.

Tal vez, ellos saben mucho acerca de nada.

Pero eso es suficiente.

_FIN._


End file.
